


The Titan Games

by attackonflapjacks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hunger Games
Genre: Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonflapjacks/pseuds/attackonflapjacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year two people from each district are chosen to participate in the Titan games for the Capitals entertainment. There can only be one winner. Eren, a 16 year old boy just wants to give his family a life they have always dreamed of. In order to do this he volunteers to go into the Titan games. Coming along with him is a blonde haired boy named Armin Arlert. Now these two must fight for their lives in order to get back home safe and sound. However there is one thing stopping them. The members of the other districts especially Levi Ackerman. Will these two be able to make it back home? Or while fighting for their lives will romance blossom? Friendships will be tested, alliances broken, and people eaten. Who will be the winner of the Titan Games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowfall

The Titan Games

Chapter 1~

_Calm down. Breathe. Be stealthy_

Stealth. That’s what I need to have. Stealth.

My breath was coming out shallow. In front of the tree I was hiding behind was a majestic white horse. Its mane reminded me of pure white snow just before it hit the ground. I slowly began to creep away from the tree to the nearest bush.

_Ok on the count of three._

In my left hand was a saddle. It was said in district Shiganshina district that if you place a saddle on a horse it was yours. I have been tracking this horse down for months and all of my advances have ended in utter failure, but not today. Today shall be the day it just has to. You see I come from a very poor household. It consists of me, my sister, and my mother. My father abandoned our family when I was little to go work for the Capital. He was a doctor and felt that his research was more important than his family. That’s how our money situation started. I began to hunt outside our district in the woods. In the woods there are huge animals to hunt, however you can’t really hunt them without a horse because they are so fast. This is the reason I need that horse. When I first encountered the horse she was grazing on some grass. Her head was down low and her mane was covering her face. From then on I decided to name her Snowfall for when she was eating it looked like snow was falling. I begin to count in my head.

I grip tightly the saddle at my side.

_Two_

As I raise myself from a crouching position into a running stance. If anyone was looking at me they would probably say I look like a predator about to attack its prey. I probably am.

_Three_

I launched myself out of the bushes as fast as I can getting the saddle ready. Snowfall picked up her head and looked straight at me in fright. As I drew near she raised herself onto her hind legs.

_I’m not falling for this again._

I whooshed past her front making her stomp back onto the ground. I made my way to her side and was able to place the saddle on her.

_Yes!_

All I needed to do was get on top of her and show her I was in charge, but as soon as I got on she rose on her hind legs again this time tilting herself so that she may fall onto her back. Before I was crushed by her weight I quickly rolled myself over to the other side. Snowfall twisted her back onto the grass causing the saddle to fall onto the floor. Snowfall then got up and snorted at me. “Damn it.” I said under my breath. She made her way towards me and started gnawing on my hair. I raised my hand and pushed her face away from me. “Cut it out alright.” “I got it you won!” I extracted a carrot out of my pocket and gave it to her. She’s such a weird horse. I don’t get her. She won’t let me ride her yet she’ll let me pet her and feed her. This made no sense.

“Eren!”

I raised my head up to the person who called out for me. Standing there was Mikasa. Mikasa was a creamy skin tall lean, but muscular girl with short black hair. Her eyes were very calm as she stared at me. She was wearing dark brown pants with a white button down top as well as a red scarf around her neck. Ever since I gave it to her she has never taken it off.

“Oh hey Mikasa.” I said rather dryly. “Messing with that horse again are you?” she said as she walked over to Snowfall to pet her head gently. Surprisingly Snowfall let her. “Why do you think she won’t let me be her master?” “Well it’s simple. She loves her freedom.” Mikasa said to me. “Freedom is everything to a horse and once you take away they just become dead inside. We of all people should know that.” I nodded my head to her. Yes we did. We know what it’s like to have our freedom striped from under our feet. That’s why we have those games. While I was deep in thought Mikasa sat on the grass right next to me. “Don’t worry we will find another horse for you. In the meantime let’s get going. I gave your mother some food that I hunted earlier with Dustybones.” Dustybones was the name of Mikasa’s horse. He was a black horse with these beautiful yellow eyes. Yes yellow. A couple of hunters had him entangled in a net when Mikasa rescued him. Ever since then Dustybones has always been with Mikasa. “Eren it’s time to go.” She said as she stood up. I got up as well and dusted the grass off my pants. I waved goodbye to Snowfall as Mikasa and I made our way back to district Shinganshina. I walked behind Mikasa and stared at the woods wondering if we may ever be as free as Snowfall for today is the day two people will be chosen to represent our district in the Titan Games.


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2~  The Decision

_Knock Knock_

I wait patiently outside of my house with my fist to the door. “Why isn’t anyone answering” asked Mikasa questionly. “Don’t know. Let me try again.”

_Knock Knock_

“HELLO! MOM! LEAH! ANYBODY!!” Mikasa pushed me aside and rested her ear on the door. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. She pulled her head back and stared at me. “I hear no movement in the house Eren.” she said. “Dammit! Where could they be?” A sudden idea struck me and I dropped to the floor like someone had hit me in the head with a boulder. “Eren! What’s wrong?” Mikasa said in a worry voice. “You don’t think the Garrisons got them for trading at the black market.” Mikasa bent herself next to me and rubbed my head. “No Eren. Your mother and sister are too smart to get captured.”

 The Garrisons are Peace Keepers of each district, but they are complete jokes. Garrisons are made out of selfish, ignorant people who weren’t able to make it as military police so they have so much hatred in them that they lash out on us. Many of them take bribes and if you can’t pay your taxes there are other ways you can. I covered my mouth trying not gag. The thought of what they do to young boys and girls makes me sick. They prefer them to be young that way they can’t fight back. The saddest part is that the parents allow it since they feel it’s the child’s duty to help out. Low lives. That’s what they are. No honor or respect. Garrisons main goal is to find the black market. The black market is an illegal trading area located underground. Only way you can get into it is by going through the secret entrance which is guarded by two meathead miners named Link and Groot. This business has been running since district  Shiganshina was first established. Garrison has been looking ever since. They’ve been going around taking people as prisoners torturing them to squeal where it was located at, but they never do. Most of them prefer to die over jeopardizing our safety.  

“Oh hey Eren boy.”

I looked up from my place on the floor at the voice approaching me. “Oh look it’s the sticking drunk Hannes” I said as I got up to smile at him. Hannes is a tall built middle aged man with stubby blonde hair, a dark brown mustache, and golden hazel eyes kind of like the sunset. He’s part of the Garrisons, but he isn’t like them. Hannes has more pride and respect in him and tries to keep us out of trouble. He is the only one out of the Garrisons who actually knows where the black market is, but he never spoke a word about it to anyone. “Huh? Is the little brat giving me lip?” Hannes said as he approached me. He wrinkled up his face and turned his head to the side spitting out some tobacco. I pointed my finger at the door and spoke to him. “Any idea where Mom and Leah went?” He took out a flask and sipped from it letting some of the liquid content fall down his cheek. “Sure I do. Your house has been repossessed by the Capital.” “WHAT!” I grabbed onto his collar and brought his face closer to mine. I heard Mikasa yell at me Eren calm down, but I didn’t care. Hannes eyes narrowed at me “Boy, you better let go if you know what’s good for you.” I glared daggers at him as Mikasa hooked her arms under my arm pits breaking me loose. Hannes fixed himself and began to address me again. “Like I said before your house has been repossessed. The Capital raised the taxes in District Shiganshina and your family couldn’t pay it.” “But that mean- “Yes that means if your family can’t pay the amount within six months they will be arrested or even forced to become slaves.” I gasped in horror as he said slaves. “Mr. Hannes there must be a mistake” said Mikasa. “They usually give us a week notice about these changes.” Hannes raised his hand and scratched the back of his head like he was in deep thought. “Not sure Mikasa, but we just got the notice today.”

_What can I do? How can I save my family? How is this fair? Aren’t they more than happy seeing us suffer already!_

_Wait Eren there is still one way. One way…._

“ Hey Hannes…..” I said in almost a whisper. He turned his head toward me and said yea. “How much do they give you if you win the Titan Games?” “Well they give you enough money to last your whole entire life as well as you are able to live in Victory Village. Why?” Mikasa eyes opened in horror. “Eren don’t tell me you are thinking of volunteering to go into the Titan Games!!!!” Realizing the same thing Hannes grabbed me by the shoulder. “Eren! Are you mad? You’ll get killed!” I shook his hands off my shoulder and yelled at him. “WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?” I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks not realizing I started to cry. “WE CAN’T COME UP WITH THAT AMOUNT OF DIFFERNCE IN SIX MONTHS! IF I TRAIN HARD BEFORE THE GAMES AND MAKE ALLIANCES I BELIEVE I CAN DO IT! I just can’t!” My whole body was shaking now. “I just can’t allow my family to be used as slaves for some fatass up in the Capital. I have to try at least.” When I looked up at Hannes all I saw was sympathy in his eyes. “Listen Eren. I get it, but” His voice grew serious as he forced me to look into his eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want?” “Yes it is” “I’ll volunteer too.” I turned my head to Mikasa and shook my head. “No Mikasa. I need you to stay here and look after my family. Make sure the Garrisons don’t decide to take them into custody early.” Mikasa dropped her head to the ground and said alright. I walked up to her and gave her hug. “Hey now don’t be sad. I’ll win this and be back home in no time.” “I know how you get when I’m not around you do before you think.” “I promise I’ll come back to you in one piece” I raised my pinky in front of her and smiled. Mikasa looked startled a bit, but soon she wrapped her pinky around mine and we promised. A promise for a brighter future. A promise where we no longer have to live in fear. A promise that will last forever for today is the day I made my choice that I will volunteer in the Titan Games.


	3. The Reaping

Chapter 3~ The Reaping

_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Breathe. There is no need to be nervous you know what to do._

_It’s quiet simple all you have to do is raise your hand and say I volunteer. No big deal._

The time has finally come. As soon as the city hall clock struck 3’o clock we all began to make our way to city hall. This is where the reaping will take place for the Titan Games. I sighed and looked over at Mikasa. My family is currently staying at her  place. The Ackerman are highly respected people here in district Shinganshina as well as a good friend of my family. I know the Garrisons wouldn’t dare try to pull anything over the Ackerman so my family will be safe with them. Not only that, but Garrisons are scared of the Ackerman. They have this look in their eyes that strikes fear in the hearts of people however they are really nice. The Ackerman also know how to fight. Mikasa’s father use to be in the military police in the Capital until he didn’t want to be part of their “clan of rich bastards”. Knowing that life would be tougher outside the Capital he taught every one of his family how to fight including Mikasa. Because of that Mikasa would always help me out with bullies. I remember one time I went to defend this blonde hair kid when he was saying nonsense about how the time before the Titan Games and how we were free. The other kids ganged up on him and I wouldn’t have that so I jumped in with a wooden stick. I fended off some of them until they got me in a circle, pushed me on the ground, and started kicking me in the head. Out of nowhere one of the kids went flying and when I looked up standing there in all her fierce glory was Mikasa glaring daggers at the boys. One of the boys just told her to mind her own damn business before a pretty girl like her got hurt. This only pissed Mikasa off more and a fist was sent flying straight into his jaw knocking out a couple of teeth. After that the boys went running and after we helped that blonde kid up and he treated us to dinner. I suddenly laughed at that memory. We had an amazing dinner with him however we never saw him again. I wonder what ever happened to him.

Finally we were standing in front of a dome shape building. We were in City Hall square. Standing on the stage was the one of the Capitals escorts Petra Hal. She was wearing a short red dress that spread out at the end into a fan with matching glittery red heels. Her hair is shoulder length brown with yellow and red highlights in them. Then lastly to top it all off she had red jewels on the ends of her eyelashes with a big red flower in her hair. I swear it looked like a fucking rainbow threw up on her. Petra was greeting everyone and smiling from ear to ear. “Disgusting”. I turned my head over to Mikasa who had her arms crossed as she was glaring down Petra. “The only reason she is here is to make it seem like it’s some big ass honor to be in these stupid games.” Growled Mikasa. Petra must have felt Mikasa throwing death stares her way for she began to turn her head into our direction. I turned my head to the back and noticed a middle age woman with dark black hair, green eyes holding an even smaller younger version of herself by the hand. “Looks like mom and Leah are.” One of the Garrisons was shouting for the boys to go to the right while the girls go to the left. Mikasa grabbed me and pulled me into a quick hug. “Good luck Eren”. After she released herself and kept to the left.

_Mikasa don’t worry about a thing. Just leave everything to me._

Petra Hal stood up and made her way towards the microphone tapping it twice before finally speaking into it. “Welcome welcome everyone to the Reaping for the 99th Titan Game!” She smiled at everyone and started clapping her hands together. Everyone in the crowd just stirred uncomfortably at this. Petra noticing the awkward tension cleared her throat and continued. “We all know why we are here. One brave man and woman will be chosen here today to compete. Now we all know the reason for why we do this game every year. Some say it’s because we are monsters but that is not true! The reason we do this is to remember the hard ship our ancestors faced when they built the walls in order to protect ourselves from Titans! Yes ladies and gentlemen.” Petra took out a napkin and dabbed at the bottom of her eyelashes. “Is she crying?” I heard one guy mumble under his breath. “Oh no not this again” said another. Petra does this crying technique every year to try to show how “brave” we are and that we all appreciate our sacrifice. Just a big load of bullshit. After she got herself together she spoke again. “Now it is time to begin the reaping!” Fireworks went off in the back of city hall. If there was anything good about the reaping I would say it is the fireworks. We don’t get to see fireworks at all down in the lower district that’s why every year when we see them at the reaping all you hear is Ohhhh and aww. While we were looking up at the fireworks she brought over a wheel. On the wheel was written boys and girls and in front of Petra were two big bowls. Our attention was brought back to the stage as Petra walked up to the wheel. “Now like always we shall let the wheel decide who will be going first.” With all her might she spun the wheel as fast as she could.  The wheel began to slow down and it landed on the girls. “Oh of course wheel such a gentlemen. Ladies will go first.” Swaying her hips side to side she walked up to the bowl that held the girl’s names.

_Okay Eren get ready. After they pick the girl it’ll be boys next and you’ll shoot your hand up no matter what._

Petra did this fancy thing with her hands waving it like a wand over the papers before she grabbed one. She brought it up and slowly began to open it. “And the girl who will be representing District Shinganshina in the Titan games is……….. Leah Yeager!” “WHAT!” I yelled out almost immediately.

_No no this can’t be happening! Of all people why did they have to choose my damn sister._

My eyes flickered over to Mikasa who was standing there in horror just like me. “Well Leah Yeager please come to the stage.” Said Petra. Leah not really knowing what to do made her way up through the crowd into the center of the Square. From there her tiny body began to shake as she made her way towards the front. I pushed through the crowd and ran straight to Leah picking her up. “Brother” said Leah in a relived voice. “It’s okay Leah I’m here.” The Garrisons started running over to us with their guns at hand. “I volunteer for Leah!”  I yelled. Petra stood there for a second and laughed. “Honey you are not a girl, you can’t volunteer for her. Now if it was a male it would be different” she seemed so calm about this that I literally wanted to knock her out of her shoes. “Does it matter what gender I am? You are still getting a sacrifice no matter how you look at it.” Petra looked down at me and for the first time I saw disgust in her eyes almost like how dare such filth talk to me in such a tone. “Now little boy you are ruining such a gracious ceremony. I suggest you get back in line or else you will be arrested by the Garrisons for disturbing a political event.” I glared daggers at her and growled through my teeth no. “Very well then. Garrisons do your job.” They made their way towards me and one hooked his arm under my arm and tried to pull me away from Leah. “Brother please don’t let them take me!” Leah said with tears coming down her face. “Like hell I will” I grabbed one of the Garrisons guns and banged it over the guy who was holding me, head. He went down with a thun as another Garrison took out his gun. He shot at me but I ducked down just in time before I wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him back as I place the gun to his head. All the other Garrisons drew their guns and pointed at me. “Now you will let Leah and I go or this guy here will taking a long break.” “Your order Ms. Petra” said one of the Garrisons. Petra flipped her hair and spoke. “We have tons of Garrisons. What harm would it be to lose one?” The Garrison in my arm began to panic ad start twisting violently in my arms. “Woooo Woooo Woooo let’s calm down Ms. Petra” Walking up the stage was Hannes himself. “Oh and what do you want?” said Petra. “Now let us all take a deep breath and think about this. Do you know how inspirational this story would be for the Capital? Picture this young boy sacrifices himself in order to save his darling younger sister. This story would have the people in the Capital eating it up so why not just let the boy volunteer. No harm done and plus the Capital may have you promoted to other districts for this.” At the mention of being promoted Petra’s eyes shined. “Okay Garrisons let him go. We will allow this brave boy to volunteer.” The Garrisons lowered their guns as I did with mine. As soon as I let go of the guy he ran back over to his friends like a speeding bullet. “Now come boy over to the front.” I began to walk over to the front, but I stopped at Leah’s side and ruffle her hair. “Don’t worry about a thing, big brother he got this” Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me back. “No no Eren don’t go! You’ll be killed! Please Eren EREN!” From the corner of my eye I saw Mikasa come from the girl’s side and pick up Leah throwing her over her back. Leah kept screaming my name as I made my way to the front. “Petra looked down at me with a smile and helped me onto the stage. “And what is your name?” “Eren Yeager” “Let us all give a hand for Eren and his bravery!” Everyone avoided their gaze at the stage and looked somewhere else. Once again Petra cleared her throat and made her way over to the boy’s bowl. “ And the person who will represent the boys in the Titan Games is ……………. ARMIN ARLET!” The crowd parted themselves away from the Armin. Armin was standing there with eyes wide open as the Garrisons had to help him get to the stage. When he finally got there Petra smiled and spoke again. “Here are your tributes for the 99th Titan Games!” I looked over at the boy named Armin something about him looked awfully familiar. Petra stepped back and guided us into the City Hall. “The train leaves in an hour. Your family and friends are allowed to see you off. Make sure you leave without any regrets.” She smiled at us one more time before walking off. Armin was sitting down on the floor crying his eyes out repeating to himself over and over again how this must be a dream. I walked over to the window and stared out of it as I watch all the people go off back to continue their normal lives.

_This is it. I did it. I’ve sealed my faith. No going back. I am officially a tribute of District Shinganshina in the 99 th Titan Games._


	4. The Parting

Chapter 4~ The Parting

 

“Your family will be visiting you in five minutes. You will only have about ten minutes to talk. Make sure you say whatever you have to say. Leave behind no regrets.” After that the Garrison closed the door on me and I was left alone with only, but my thoughts to keep me company.

_This is really happening. I did it. Tonight I will be leaving for the Capital._

It all just seems like a very bad dream. I would have never believed that it would come to this. That this could be my end.

_No! This will not be my end. Don’t forget why you are doing this. Why you volunteered. I must be strong._

BANG!

I look up as the door swung open revealing Mikasa, my mom Carla Yeager, and my little sister Leah. “Big brother don’t go!” said Leah as she ran up to me putting her face into my shirt sobbing. “Hey now. Don’t cry. I’ll be back before you know it.” I look up at mom whose eyes were looking directly at the floor. She had a painful look on her face. I carefully put Leah down on my chair and walked over to mom. “Mom”. This causes her to shudder and continue to look at the floor like it was the only thing keeping her sane. “Why Eren?” she whispered quietly. If I was not standing right in front of her I probably wouldn’t have heard it. “Because I can’t have the Garrisons having their way with you and Leah. I know about the house. I know you won’t be able to pay our debt. This was the only way.” I said in a gentle voice so she may understand, but it seems like it only pissed her off. “THAT WAS NOT YOUR PROBLEM! IT WAS MY PROBEM ALONE. DO YOU THINK I CAN’T HANDLE TAKING CARE OF YOU AND LEAH! I HAD A PLAN ON HOW TO GET THE MONEY AND YOU RUINED IT! I AM NOT A CHILD EREN! I AM YOU MOTHER!” She began to sob hard as she fell to the floor continuing her rant. “ Eren I’m your mother and a mother is supposed to protect her children no matter what. I had a back plan if anyone of you were to be chosen. The neighbor’s son would volunteer. He was going to attempt to take Leah’s place, but you ruined!” Her body was shaking now as she rocked herself back and forth saying how stupid I was. I let her get it all out of her system before I bent down and took her head into my arms pressing it against my chest. “Tell me Eren. Am I bad mother? Is that why you volunteered? To get away from me?” “Of course not mom.” I pushed her back just enough so that we can be at eye level. “You raised a brave son who is willing to risk his life so that you and Leah may have a bright future. So that we may not ever have to worry about money ever again.” She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled at me. “Of course I did.” She leaned in and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a tight warm hug. One of those kinds of hugs mothers give their kids to assure them that they can do it. I got up and reached my hand out for her to take pulling her up when she did. I turned over to Mikasa who’s back was on the wall waiting patiently for her turn.

I walked over to her and stared at her before giving her a smile. “Mikasa. My one and only true friend.” “ Eren. My one and only dumbass friend.” I laughed at her making her laugh as well. “Well Mikasa you going to say goodbye to me?” She sighed and looked up at me. “Eren please let me go with-” Before she could finish I cut her off. “ Mikasa you know you can’t. Besides the Reaping is over. There’s nothing you can do not.” Her head dropped down below. “You just think before you act now. Do you hear me? Keep your quick temper at bay. Make sure to form a good alliance. Learn to fight and survive” “Yes Dear” I said jokingly. Gosh she sounded like a nagging wife. “And most of all remember to come home. You have friends and family hear waiting for you. If your ass dies in these games I will make sure when we get your body I will paint a clown on your face and that’s how you will be remembered.” “Oh jeeze Mikasa. That’s not fair at all” “It’s not supposed to be fair. It’s supposed to be a motivator for you to come back.” “That really didn’t help.” “Hmm really? I’ll work on a better one.” The door opened and a Garrison stepped in. “Times up. Eren Yeager please aboard the train now.” I nodded at him. As he was having Leah, mom, and Mikasa leave, Leah ran to me giving me one of her famous bear hugs. I felt something fall down my neck and hit my chest. It was a key tied to a string. “What’s this?” “A key to a brighter future. This is the key to unlock your full strength for when you are back against a wall this key will give you hope and make you feel like you can do anything.” She reached up and kissed my cheek. Mikasa walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. “Bye Mikasa. I’ll come back I promise.” “So long.” “What? I looked up at her. “You say so long for when you say bye that means you will never see us again. Eren be careful out there. Remember what I said.” I nodded and left the room. Outside just waiting for me was a long steel train. My mouth opened in aw. It looked like it was from the future causing me to grit my teeth.

_Those rich bastards! Using their money just for a fucking train!_

“Now you better not disappoint us boy or you will be sorry!” I turned towards where the voice was coming from. Looks like Armin’s father was trying to give him encouragement or at least I think. His mom really didn’t look like she gave two fucks about him while his older brother was saying how when he is gone he is going to redo his room and have his girlfriend move in. Once the mom, dad, and brother left the grandfather took Armin’s hands in his said a pray with him asking for God to protect him. Tears ran down Armin’s face and I rolled my eyes.

_Grow up. It’s not like you are the only one leaving behind someone you love._

The grandfather pulled Armin in a hug and only separated when one of the Garrison’s pulled him away. Armin made his way towards me and when he finally got there the train’s steel door opened revealing Petra still wearing the same disgusting outfit. “Welcome Tributes! Please come in and take a seat. We will be leaving in one minute.” Armin and I walked up the stairs and made our way deeper into the train. “Hey.” I looked up at Armin and waited for him to continue. “Are you scared?” “No” I answered him quickly. “How?” “Because I have no time to be scared. I must only focus on winning this game and I advise that you do the same.” I said rather coldly to him. He shut up right away and didn’t say anything as we continued walking.

_I swear this kid looks really familiar, but I don’t know where._

All of a sudden the train started moving jerking us and forcing me to grab onto Armin as I held onto the wall. “Th-thanks.” “Don’t mention it.” “Looks like it is really happening.” I looked down at him and nodded.

_Now my adventure begins. Don’t worry mom, Leah, Mikasa I will come back to you in one piece I just have to._

I look down at the key Leah gave me and smiled.

_Leah give me the strength I need to win for now I am on my way to the most horrible place on Earth. The Capital._


	5. The friendship and the surprise mentor

Chapter 5~ The friendship and the surprise mentor 

 

“Come now children follow me.” Said an overly eager Petra. It was just me and Armin now. Armin and I followed Petra down one of train’s many long hallways. I looked to my side I saw Armin’s head down staring at his feet.

_Looks like he still hasn’t gotten over his shock yet. No matter just focus on your task._

“What I’m about to show you is something that has never been revealed to the public before. You see children this train has been upgraded with the newest high tech from the Capital just for you two to enjoy. I present to you Salón del Espacio.” Said Petra ( AN: Salón del Espacio is Spanish for Lounge of Space). She opened the door and aroma of new smells hit me at lighting speed almost knocking me over. Armin must’ve felt the same way for he was holding onto the doorframe. The room was covered in all platinum silver. “This looks amazing!” said Armin as he ran right in. Petra gestured for me to go on in. I strolled in at lost of words at what I was seeing. The chairs were all circular with white cushions in them and around them was a blue light. As I approached them they swiveled directly towards me as gesturing for me to take a seat. There was a huge fish tank in the end of the room filled with all kinds of exotic fish. The couch was similar white color as the chairs and placed my hand directly on its cushions.

_So soft._

 I made my way towards the table located in the middle of the room where it was holding all kinds of different food. Lobster, crabs, ribs, porkchops, donuts, cake, and many other foods were lying right there in front of me begging me to chow down on them. “Oh Eren you must try this!” I looked over at Armin who was waving his hand at me. I walked over to him as he handed me a plate of pasta. “What’s so special about this”? “It’s penne vodka pasta” Petra chimed in. “Wait vodka?” Vodka was very rare in the districts. It was considered a luxury item and only the officials would have them yet here it is sitting right in front of me and not only that but in pasta. I grabbed the plate from Armin as he looked up at me waiting for me to take my first bite. I stabbed the fork into a cluster of pasta and brought it up to my mouth. I sniffed it first before plunging it straight in. My eyes sparkled as I drove the fork down to get more of it. “Delicious right?” said Armin with a goofy smirk on his face. “More than delicious. Who knew food could taste like this?”

_The people in the Capital knew. That’s why they keep this all to themselves as we starve._

As soon as that thought crept into my mind I dropped my fork directly on the plate.

_Oh yea…. Can’t forget why I’m here._

“Damn” I mumbled to myself. Armin must’ve known something was wrong since he stopped eating.  “Listen Eren, even though we are basically like animals going to the slaughter I mean we can enjoy ourselves before that happens right?” “ I’m sorry Armin, but me and you we are different. You may not be expecting yourself to get out alive but I am.” Looks like that hit Armin hard for he dropped his head down low as he slowly ate his donut. “Now boys try to get along. I would not want to see any bloodshed until the games.” Said Petra. “Now stay right here as I go to get your troublesome mentor.”

“Eren?” “Yea?” “You’re are right. We are different, but that’s not bad. You see you have a family waiting for you. My family doesn’t really care if I come home or not. The only one who actually does is my grandfather. That’s why I’ve accepted that I will die in these games and that I should do whatever I want before that happens which is why I would like to ask you to be my friend!” I was shocked as Armin got up and went down on his knees asking me to be his friend. “You mean to tell me one of your wishes before you die is to become my friend?” Armin nods his head. I couldn’t help but laugh. Armin looked confused as he got back up. “It’s not funny! I really want you to be my friend!” I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked back at him “Don’t waste such a wish on me. What makes me so special?” Armin blush a little and looked down at his feet. “Well I always looked up to you and Mikasa ever since you two saved me from those bullies that day. It felt like a rock jammed itself in my head as the memories came flooding back. “You were that kid!?!?!” Armin shook his head and got a little embarrassed. “Mikasa and I always wondered what happened to you! Nice to know that you were doing okay” I said as I smile at him. “Well yea. It was rather brave of you two to do that for me. I always wanted to talk to you guys after that, but I never had the courage to.” I ruffled his haired and let out a heartfelt laugh. “Hey you could’ve. We don’t bite. Well Mikasa punches, but she won’t do you any harm as long as you don’t do anything stupid. Ever since that day I always considered you a friend and always wanted to see you again.” “Really?!?!” “Yes really and as a friend I will not let you die in the games. I will try my best to keep you alive.” “But there can only be one winner.” Said Armin. “Well we will find away. I’ve made up my mind already so don’t you try to stop me.” “Is this an alliance?” “Pretty much.” I stuck my hand out. “Let’s make it official” Armin smiled at me and quickly grabbed my hand as we shook.  The door slowly opened and in walked in Petra. “I see you two are now getting along. Well here is your mentor. You may know him as the town drunk, but he is indeed the only winner of the Titan Games in your district.” Said Petra as her eye twitched in annoyance. Armin and I both gasped as our mentor greeted us. “ Hey boys! Bet you two didn’t think you will see me again”.  

“ HANS!?!?!”


End file.
